


Awakening

by tinx_r



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melrose wakes up alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Melrose stretched luxuriously, blinking in the cool morning light. It was far too early for him to be awake - peering at the clock on the bedside cabinet through sleepy eyes, he made out the hands pointing to twenty minutes past eight.

What on earth had woken him up?

He moved a little, and suddenly realised that the space beside him was cold and empty. Coming fully awake, he blinked in puzzlement at the unoccupied pillow beside him. A pillow that, for the last seven nights, had been occupied by his new lover.

The word started a pleasant buzz in Melrose's chest. Lover. Friend. Everything he'd ever wanted. The only silly thing was how long it had taken them both to figure it out. And now that he and Richard were finally together, he couldn't believe how right, how perfect, it felt.

Except for today. Melrose shook his head, still looking sadly at the blank white space where he'd grown used to seeing his lover's smile. But today was Monday, and Racer had demanded Jury's return.

Melrose dropped back to his pillow. He missed Richard already, missed the gentle, almost apologetic touches that had awakened him all the preceding week. Missed the light in Richard's soft grey eyes, the half-smile on his lips that warmed Melrose whenever he saw it.

Missed, most of all, he missed the fiery urgent rush that threatened to consume them both, leaving them panting and wild eyed, clinging together, half afraid and half triumphant.

Melrose wondered, suddenly, if he would be able to spend the week alone.

The telephone beside the bed shrilled and Melrose jumped, grabbing for the black handle of the instrument, fumbling. "Hello!"

There was silence at the other end. "Who's there? Richard?"

"It's me, Plant." The well-known voice sounded hesitant. "I - I don't know why I called. I suppose I woke you - "

"No, Richard." Melrose felt the embers of that triumphant fire within him rekindle. "I know exactly why you called." He hesitated.

The telephone was silent save for Richard's soft, hurried breaths.

Melrose grinned. "I'll tell Ruthven to bring the car around," he declared. "I'll see you tonight."

Their was another instant's silence, and Melrose wondered suddenly if they'd been disconnected. Then Jury spoke. "Hurry."


End file.
